


Memoirs of Friendship and a Father

by Pokejedservo



Category: The Weekenders
Genre: Divorce, Dramedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While this story does have its comedic moments this is easily my most serious-minded Weekenders fanfic in which while Tino has been acting rather secretive lately in which Carver and the girls try to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memoirs of Friendship and a Father

(It was a normal Friday afternoon and as soon as school was out Carver was outside with the girls but then they noticed that something errr… someone is missing.)

Carver: Say girls any of you know where Tino is?

Tish: No can’t say I have

Lor: Neither can I?

Carver: Hmmm… This is strange…

Tish: I know there doesn’t seem to be anything going wrong at home…

Lor: Nor at class either and nothing particular is going on at the Comic Store or at Funville either.

Carver: This is weird have any of you at least seen him lately?

Tish: I saw him down the hall oddly enough looking awfully cheerful getting a package gently into his locker even though he was looking around to see if anyone was looking.

Lor: Yeah and at Lunch Time I saw him sitting somewhere else looking at something different this time while I was heading over to my usual spot. Looked kind of weird too, he is usually nearby us right next to me during Lunch.

Carver: Wait a minute… Giddy yet secretive about it? Not having much of an appetite? Suddenly trying to conceal a gift? Ladies I’m beginning to think our boy Tino here is another one of the many victims of Cupid’s arrow if you catch my drift.

Tish: Now that you mention it he is starting to show symptoms of it. But the question is, who?

Lor: Will I know it’s not anyone in our classes that much I know…

Tish: I can assure that as well…

Carver: Same here and he hardly ever pays any attention to any of the girls in the higher grades and the like. And I rarely if ever seen him go particularly near any girls outside of our school and the like.

Tish: Neither have I…

Lor: Same here…

Carver: In that case it can only mean one thing, its one of you two!

Tish & Lor: US?!

Tish: Carver! Making insinuations of romance like that is one of the building blocks of ruining friendships!

Carver: Yet friendship is often enough a building block for Romance as well.

Tish: Touché, but I doubt it would be me though. Tino has hardly ever shown any types of that kind of affection to me. And he is usually rather open when it comes to dealing with me.

Lor: Yeah that's probably the same for me as well.

Tish: I dunno you have playfully teased him before in the past.

Carver: Yeah and I sometimes wonder if he likes it.

(The girls slightly glare at him for that)

Carver: What?

Tish: Anyways, you’re the one whom is usually next to him between the two of us girls the most & the like. He did volunteer to tutor you for a weekend, and when a dance is going on he is almost always your dance partner. According to Tino you went to him you even hugged him in his jammies while he agreed to help you out on a certain conflict. And you were the one beneath him as he posed for his victory photo after winning that Pool game.

Lor: So I like to have a little bit of fun with him? And so what if he is near me more often? And that was just a friendly showing of gratitude for helping me back then, and he was just helping me on my studies. I will admit however that he is a pretty good dancing partner but still… Besides as for the last one the same thing can be said for you and Carver and we’re not putting you on trial over that huh?

Tish: Insubstantial evidence I can assure you.

Carver: Yeah! *brief pause* Hey!

Tish: What? Why would you be bothered by that?

Carver (while rolling his eyes): Ohhh…. Nothing just a small ego bruise, eh no big deal…

Lor: Anyways what I’m saying is they don’t truly prove anything. Besides for all we know it can be just another big misunderstanding, like what Carver did about me a while back.

Carver: That was based on me hearing you wrong on a little bit of unintentional eavesdropping. This is based on what we’ve been seeing him doing lately, too different stories altogether.

Lor: Okay okay I understand but still after all remember that Goth Chick Tino went with a while back? She wasn’t exactly anyone we’d expect here either so this could be the case as well.

Carver: Yeah that could be it…

Tish: Come to think of it yeah those reasons were pretty insubstantial indeed. Though just out of curiosity Lor since you actually saw him at a different table at Lunch did you get a look at what he was doing?

Lor: Sort of he seemed to be thinking about something while he was holding notes from his dad, even the older ones as well.

Tish: Older notes from his father? A little more reclusive but yet he is currently in a state of pondering? Oh yeah that reminds me many years ago today it was that same day that I tried to visit Tino when we were little. I heard he was really depressed over his father moving away like that so I asked my mother if I could come over and try to cheer him up. However you Lor beat me to it, I admit I was disappointed at first but then I smiled at what I soon saw. I couldn’t quite make out what you two were saying but then I saw you trying to talk to Tino about it, he tried hard to stop crying as he talked. You patted him on the shoulder and tried to talk to him as well then soon I saw him holding onto you as he was crying onto your shoulder. It was one of the sweetest things I’ve ever seen! So then I just couldn’t help but smile, I left early then that day after all I didn’t want to truly interrupt anything if you know what I mean.

(Carver had a small smile in his face as he was listening to Tish’s little story, however Lor on the other hand was feeling a little something entirely different.)

Lor (in a more nervous tone): Oh no… I do truly remember it now…

Tish (in a more worried tone): Lor? What's wrong?

Lor: Uhh… Uhhh… I’m sorry Tish its just that now I’m beginning to truly remember it and it was no where near as happy as you seem to think it is.

Tish: How so?

Lor: It’s that well I too went over there to try to cheer him up but he was in worst shape then I ever thought he would be.

(And now its time for a flashback to the backyard of the Tonitini residence those years ago as little Lor McQuarrie went over there to see little Tino Tonitini.)

Preschooler Lor: Hi Tino what you doing?

Preschooler Tino: What? Oh… nothing…

Preschooler Lor: Really? Why do you seem so sad?

Preschooler Tino: Did you know? My daddy is gone…

Preschooler Lor: So? My daddy has left my house before but he always came back.

Preschooler Tino: I wish it were like that… You see that's what I thought at first. When I first heard that daddy will be going away last night, I tried to ask my mommy when Daddy will be back but then Mommy told me that Daddy won’t be back for a long time. It felt kind of weird because Daddy did say he was going away but he didn’t say that long. Mommy told me I should try really hard to be a big boy now when she tucked me in for the night. And when I woke up and went to school this morning as I played with the others I tried to ask other the kids why isn’t my Daddy coming back. Some of them didn’t know but some of the others did. I heard all sorts of ideas, that my daddy could be a bad man who would have to go away for a really long time for doing something bad. My daddy could’ve got in an accident and went away to someplace called Heaven. Grown-ups call it “Death” and when someone dies they never come back. And I was told that a Daddy could leave if Mommy & Daddy did get mad at each over enough. I told the teacher about it and sometimes families get these kinds of problems and one of them goes away for who knows how long?

Preschooler Lor: But what was the matter?

Preschooler Tino: What was the matter? What was the matter? (He then rises his head with a look of absolute fear in his eyes) I.. don’t know I JUST DON’T KNOW! I TRIED TO ASK MOMMY ABOUT IT! I REALLY DID! BUT SHE JUST SAID DADDY HAD TO GO AWAY CAUSE OF SOME PROBLEMS! WHY?! WHAT PROBLEMS?! WE WERE HAPPY AS WE WERE! WHY DID DADDY HAVE TO GO AWAY?! IS MOMMY LYING TO ME?! IS DADDY A BAD MAN?! IS DADDY GONE?! WHAT DID DADDY DO TO HAVE TO GO AWAY?! WHY?!

(He pants but as Lor was slightly stepping back during that outburst she was looking rather scared to him.)

Preschooler Lor: Tino… your… your scaring me…

Preschooler Tino (as he hangs his head low): I’m sorry, I really am sorry…

(As he cries while covering his face, Lor walked over to him and patted him in the shoulder.)

Preschooler Lor: Now Tino I dunno where your daddy is but I tried to hear our mommies talking about it and they didn’t say anything about your Daddy being gone or being really bad. And your Mommy wasn’t angry at your Daddy, your mommy was sad too. But ya Mommy said that she’ll never go away. I’m sure your Daddy would want to be happy too, and I’m sure your friends would too least I know I would.

Preschooler Tino: Re…really?

Preschooler Lor: Uh-huh

(He then holds onto her tightly as he cries, Lor looked rather worried at first then she felt relieved as she smiled. Now they are back into the present…)

Lor: Now I know that Tino has never been the most calm, cool & collected guy around even then. But still the way he looked at me was so terrifying, even now I have never seen anyone in so much fear in my life. And when he held on to me he was practically shivering, but yet then for the first time I realized I did something truly right. And it made me feel glad that I was able to help him.

Tish: Wow…

Carver: Wow indeed though of course you know what this means right?

Lor: You mean…

Carver: Well all those other reasons may not be much but this is something that’ll go pretty deep…

Lor: But I…I…I… I ought to get out of here…

Tish: What do you mean Lor?

Lor: I just…need some time to think…

Tish (with a bit of a smile): We understand Lor you go right ahead…

Lor: Thank you…

Carver: Huh why are we letting her go like that?

Tish: 2 words Woman’s Intuition

Carver: Ahhhh I see…

(She runs off as she heads over to the Tonitini, she knocks on the door and…)

Lor: Excuse Mrs. Tonitini but is Tino home?

Mrs. Tonitini: Yeah but he is a little busy in his room and he said he didn’t want to be disturbed.

Lor: Oohhh… okay…

(She walks away but this time to get to the backyard as she tries to climb a nearby tree nearby a window into Tino’s Room and she is about to somewhat overhear him.)

Tino: Ah man this is gonna be GREAT! Oh Lor is going to love this for sure!

(As she climbed down and got herself back into the ground.)

Lor: Oh no they were right about this! What am I going to do? I’m not… ready for something like this. But I have to do this right otherwise who knows how messed up the poor guy will be. *sigh* What to do…What to do…

(As she walks away from the house, Tino’s mother comes out of the front door and…)

Mrs. Tonitini: Eh what were you doing in my backyard?

Lor (startled): AAHH!! (And now with a rather sheepish grin) Uh Hi Mrs. Tonitini fancy seeing you here again well I… I… *sigh* Okay lets just say it was about that little incident years ago today. I’m sure I know what you mean…

Mrs. Tonitini: Oh yes I remember that, I remember it well. I got a call from his teacher at the Preschool and when I tried to talk to him about it after school he was being rather reclusive about it. I tried to see if certain others could talk to him and you and your parents were nearby so I talked to them and asked if you could talk to him. I explained to your parents about this whole situation and they agreed with it. After when you came in you told me what happened fortunately I was more able to talk to him afterwards and settled the issue with him and his father. I thank you for your help there Lor.

Lor: Your welcome

Mrs. Tonitini: Though after I had that little talk with Tino while he felt better but for a while I felt worse. I mean I couldn’t believe I let him feel so confused, I know I had little experience in being a mother but still. I’ve never been so ashamed of myself in all my life for being afraid to be more direct to him. If it weren’t for your help who knows how horrid his life would be, I even asked myself if the divorce so he won’t live in poverty was really a good idea. 

Lor: I understand Mrs. Tonitini but you were able to able to talk with him about it afterwards. Sure I said some nicely helping words and gave him a good shoulder to cry on but still. You were able to truly get him to understand what the problem was. And I maybe no Mom yet but I’d say that's a pretty good accomplishment if I say so myself.

Mrs. Tonitini: Heh true...

Lor: Well thanks for the talk Mrs. Tonitini I gotta go now and don’t worry I’ll settle this with Tino later on as well.

Mrs. Tonitini: Your welcome and see you later! (A moment later) You two can come out now.

(Tish and Carver come out of the nearby bushes)

Tish: Sorry…

Mrs. Tonitini: Its alright and don’t worry I’m sure they’ll be just fine.

Tish: Let me guess Woman’s Intuition?

Mrs. Tonitini: Bingo

(Later on that day Tino walks around the mall carrying a bag until he soon meets up with Carver and Tish.)

Tino: Oh hi Carver, hey Tish either of you two seen Lor around anywhere?

Carver: Hmmm Tino looking for Lor while carrying a package in a mall? Gee I wonder why?

Tino: Huh?

Tish: What he means is Tino we know why you’re looking for her.

Tino: You do?!

Tish: Yep and I think it’s really sweet!

Carver: Eh why don’t we head to somewhere a little private so we don’t draw a crowd here?

Tish: Oh heh heh… Gotcha…

(And now that their outside nearby)

Tino: Okay you two what's going on here I mean I’m just going to give Lor a nice friendly gift.

Carver: Why? It’s not her birthday and none of the holidays are coming in all that soon.

Tino: Its just a little friendship gift that's all! Nobody said I had to wait until I get a traditional reason like that.

Tish: There is really no need to be defensive Tino we know why you’re doing this. We all noticed on how weird you were acting earlier today we tried to think of various potential reasons why. Then I remembered that years ago today was when Lor helped you out of getting so depressed over the seemingly sudden loss of your father. Then she remembered it even more so then I did. But she ran off not quite sure what to do.

Tino: You mean?

Tish: Uh huh…

(Tino’s mouth just gapes then he runs frantically trying to find Lor, he runs for a bit of a while but doesn’t seem to find her anywhere. He is now at his house rapidly panting as he is nearby the front door. However it looks like a certain someone found him.)

Lor: Tino?

Tino: AH!! Uhhh… Lor what are you doing here?

Lor: Looking for you, after when Tish & Carver told me about their little chat with you and you ran off. I was trying to find you as well, but apparently I found you back here as well.

Tino: Lor…I…I…

Lor: I know you don’t need to say anything lets head over to the backyard.

(And they did and as they sat nearby the sandbox)

Lor: Man this brings back memories…

Tino: Tell me about it…

Lor: Yeah

(Tish and Carver are nearby watching)

Tino: That day was at first the worst day of my life, all the fear I had over my dad being gone made me miserable. But yet you helped me out of that by starting the process to get me to understand on why my dad had to move away. And for that I’m thankful about that Lor…

Lor: Ahhh as the old phrase goes “What are friends for”?

Tino: Yeah but still… Ah what the heck…

(He gives her a good hug but it is in of a similar position to when he was holding on to her crying all those years ago.)

Tino (whispering): I’m sure you remember this part…

Lor (whispering): Yeah… I do

Tino: Yeah and as for a special bonus your clothes will be even dryer this time.

Lor: Why thank you

(And as they let go and shared a little laugh)

Tino: Anyways I got you a present

(He hands it over to her and as she opens the package she finds…)

Lor: A NEW PIGGY McBANKINGTON?! AAHHH!!

(And now she tackles Tino on the sandbox and giving him a good squeeze while his legs are in the air.)

Lor: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! HOW CAN I EVER REPAY YA?!

Tino: Well… for starters… you can let me breath…

Lor: Oh heh heh… Sorry

Tino (while panting for a bit): Heh s’right…

Lor: Yeah I… (notices that a certain other redhead is watching) Tish?

(Tish comes out into the backyard with Carver behind her)

Tish: Eh heh heh, Sorry…

Carver: Told ya we should’ve hid in the bushes like last time!

Tino: Last time? What's going on here?

Tish: Well as you already knew Tino we knew about the reason why you were looking for you. And I must say its so sweetly romantic.

Tino: Heh heh yeah it is rather nice and… (Suddenly notices the last word she said and he looks like he is now in shock with a bit of eye twitching) RO-WHA?!

Lor: Eh yeah you see before we remembered that little incident we were wondering if you’ve fallen for a different girl again since you seemed to be so secretive. After singling out all the potential possibilities we thought that it would be either me or Tish. We tried to deny that then suddenly Tish remembered it then I and well put 2 and 2 together and we were beginning your wanting to fall for was well… me.

(And as Tino has been trying to form any sort of a coherent sentence)

Lor (as he places her hand on his shoulder): But whatever you might be feeling about me otherwise I do thank you for this nice little friendship gift there Tino.

Tino (now that he is a lot more calmer): Heh yeah you’re welcome…

Tish: Okay we both will be going for now and Tino sorry about the confusion.

Tino: Yeah maybe I shouldn’t be so secretive about it, I mean would’ve told her about it anyways.

Tish: Yeah and as for you two, we’re sorry about to get Lor to think that.

Lor: Ah its no big deal you two, besides all things considered you might not have been that far off.

Tino: Yeah that is… WHA?!

Lor: Oh sure at the way your acting today its not hard to see that.

Tino: That was just a… friendship gift I can assure you there Lor.

Lor: Riiight and how came you can’t look at me while I’m saying that?

Tino: Lor you know that calmness has never been one of my strong suits!

Lor: True but still…

(Meanwhile as Carver and Tish walk away)

Carver: Something tells me things are going to get a little more interesting between those two.

Tish: Oh really?

Carver: Ah yeah you ladies aren’t the only ones whom can have a good intuition.

Tish: You don’t say? Fascinating…

THE END


End file.
